


Going for a ride

by Joliepolska



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliepolska/pseuds/Joliepolska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three weeks after the trial of "Heaven" and two weeks after "Just to be with you" you go out with a couple of friends for a drink. At the bar, you found Rafael Barba and decided to invite him a drink and both of you go for a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for a ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again! Thank you so much for the support and your kudos to my other fanfics. Feel free to comment and correct (have mercy, english is not my native language, so any suggestion to improve this work is always welcome). We all win, I learn and you read easily :)  
> Enjoy!

The music invaded the bar. One of your best friends had a feeling. That night was THE night. Her night when she will find the man of her life. But she couldn’t go alone of course. Sitting in a bar alone could be so humilliating. So, another friend and you went with her.  
The place was crowded and you started to get bored. A couple of men had approached you to ask you out, but you couldn’t think in other man than him. Rafael Barba.  
-So, what is it? -your friend asked, and then you realized she was talking to you.  
-What?  
-Are you here? You are not paying attention to that hunk over there.

And then you saw him. Alone, writing, obviously working with the dinner and a scotch beside him. Rafael Barba.  
-I can’t believe it -you whispered.  
-What?  
-It’s him. The ADA.  
-The ADA you have a crush on?  
-A crush? Really? Are we in high school?  
-For a while I thought you were overreacting when you talked about him. But you were right, girl. That man is gorgeous.  
-Told you.

As long as the trial was in process, you had slept together and you promised him not to tell anyone so he wouldn’t lose the trial, even his job. A week after that, he showed up at your apartment, and you slept together again. He was so intoxicating. You find yourself thinking about him and feeling wet at the thought of his touch, his voice, his gaze.

After the trial was over and the veredict of “guilty” was final you went back to your place and made love again. That night was different from the others. It felt different. You were falling for this man so quickly that you started feeling a bit scared. You had an important failed relationship in the past and you had suffered enough. You didn’t want to feel that again.  
But Rafael. How could you get away from him? If you didn’t do it when you were a threat to his job, you wouldn’t do it now.

Suddenly you saw a waiter passing by.  
-Excuse me -you said to stop him.  
-What can I do for you, miss?  
-Could you give that man another scotch? My treat.  
-Of course, miss.

The two of your friends couldn’t believe it. You? Really? Usually the men were chasing you, not backwards.  
-Are you sure?  
-Why not? You said he’s gorgeous.  
-And he is, but don’t you think you are going too fast? You had never done something like that. Even with your ex, whom you used to adore. You made him wait at least five months and you had met this man for how long? Three weeks?  
Poor Sandy, you didn’t have the heart to tell her that you made Rafael wait for only three days to give yourself to him completely. And it wasn't a one night stand. It happened again, and again, and again.  
-Come on Sandy, I’m a grown up woman. I know what I’m doing.  
-Leave her alone Sandy -Paula said -the man is sexy as hell. 

Rafael was working. At least when he could concentrate. He decided to go to that bar because he was going crazy at his place. He wanted to call you so bad but that case was kind of urgent. No more distractions.  
A glass full of scoth was settled in front of him.  
-I didn’t ask for this -he said.  
-I know Mr. Barba, that lady invited you.

And then you smiled at him. And he smiled you back. He was so dedicated to work, but beyond that, he was so devoted to you. And as soon as he saw you, he decided that work could wait a couple of hours, or days even.  
He grabbed the glass and approached you.  
-Hey cariño -he said.  
-Hi handsome.  
Your friend Paula noticed it then. The both of you had something and no one knew.  
-Girls, this is ADA Rafael Barba.  
-Hi -Paula said -she has told us so much about you. Dear, by the way, I think that if you invited him a drink, it’s fair enough that you drink it with him.  
You turned around to see her. A silent “thank you” came out from your lips.  
-Alright ladies, I have to go then.  
-Listen -Paula whispered as she held you -go with him but if you don’t wake up in his arms, I swear I’ll cut your head off.  
-If I don’t wake up in his arms, I’ll cut my head off myself -you answered with the same whisper.

Then Rafael asked for a table. That Stevie Wonder’s song “Yesteryou, yesterme, yesterday” started.  
-Dance with me, cariño -Rafael said holding your hand and leading you to the dance floor.  
And you followed him gladly. At first, you were spinning around and dancing just holding hands. By the time when “Daydreaming” by Groenland started, Rafael held you closer to him, took your face into his hands and kissed you. You felt him sigh between kisses and again you were getting wet just for the way his tongue was dancing with yours.  
When you broke the kiss, your foreheads were pressed against each other. You were panting and wanting to be somewhere else, your bed for example.  
-What do you say if we get out of here, cariño? -he asked and you nodded. You'll go to the hell itself for that man.

After you left the bar, you kissed again and he only let you go to call a cab. As soon as you got in, he gave his address to the driver. You were so excited, finally you were going to his place.  
When you arrived and get into the elevator, you kissed him deeply. He left you to unlock his door and get inside.  
It was a really beautiful apartment. Against all your thoughts it wasn’t that big, it was bigger than yours, of course, but not the penthouse you thought. It was decorated mainly in black, white and a brilliant red. Everything was perfectly neat. A huge window let you see the lights of the city and the moon above you. A Jackson Pollock’s painting decored the living room. You were looking at it when he held your waist.  
-Do you want to take something, niña? -he whispered at you.  
-Only you, Counsellor.  
And that was it. You jumped into his arms, surrounding his waist with your legs and he carried you to his bedroom, kissing you all the way.

He laid you down softly over his bed and you took his vest away, his shirt soon followed it as he kissed your neck and caressed your cunt above your panties. It was too much and you felt yourself coming only for feeling his fingers going up and down.  
-Rafael! -you shouted as you came.  
-You’re so beautiful when you come, cariño -he said without stop masturbating you, prolonging your orgasm.  
-And you’re the best lover I’ve ever been with.  
-Were there many of them? -he said smiling as he unbottoned your blouse kissing your skin between your breasts.  
-N…not re… really -you said trying to focus how to answer properly as you felt his lips in your skin going down.

You clenched the sheets when you felt his tongue inside of you sucking all he could.  
-My god! -you shouted, sure of calling him “god” instead of thinking of an ethereal divinity.  
You were moaning loudly but you almost fainted when you looked down to see him with his green eyes locked on you, sucking you and making the most obscene and sensual noises you’ve ever heard. His thumb started to rub your clit and you came harder this time. In fact you felt as if you got a squirt gun inside you, but he didn’t let you go until the very last drop of you was inside his mouth.  
-You taste amazing, niña -he said looking at you.  
-One night I’m going to suffer a heart attack because of you, Counsellor -you answered as soon as your mind, soul and body were at the same place.

He laughed and you could see the huge bulge beneath his pants. You felt your mouth water. His turn.  
-Tell me what you want, Counsellor…  
-I want you, preciosa. I want all of you. I want you to ride me.

You almost ripped his pants when he asked you that. And when you saw his huge hard cock free you also had a petition to make.  
-Please, counsellor, let me suck on you.  
-Are you kidding me, cariño? I just love how your lips feel on me.  
You smiled at him before going down. You kissed the tip, spreading the precome. You massaged his cock with your tongue and he run his hands through your hair.  
-More niña, I want to feel that delicious tongue of yours.  
And you inhaled sharply before taking him. You bob your head and started touching yourself to get some release. So much desire started to ache.  
He tensed and you knew he was close but that only encouraged you even more.  
-Y/N yes! Continue cariño! Make me come!!  
And when he did, you continue sucking until he was dry.

-You’re going to be the death of me, niña -he said as soon as he could talk -and are you accusing me of causing you a heart attack?  
-You are, Rafael, you never let me come after you.  
-And you ought me a ride -he said rising an eyebrow.  
-Watch me and I’ll give it to you.

You laid down next to him and started touching yourself. He licked his lips and that simple gesture made you hotter.  
-Rafael… I’ll do anything you ask me.  
-Sigue hablando, cariño. Keep talking…  
-I just love your cock. In my mouth. In my cunt. It makes me so wet just thinking about it... You’ve ruined me.  
Rafael grabbed his cock and started touching himself. His hardness arrived within seconds, caused more from watching and listening to you than from his own masturbation. How this beautiful goddess ended on his bed, touching herself, with her beautiful eyes locked on him, just to make him rock hard?  
-I want you inside of me -you said, rubbing your clit when you realized how hard he was.  
-The condoms are in that drawer -he said panting, anxious for that moment to happen.  
You put the condom and moved on top of him, grabbed his cock and inserted him inside you. Both of you moaned at the feeling. You laid your hands on his chest for leverage as he grabbed your ass and run his fingernails through it.

That ride was incredible. He was huge and hard and magnificent. And you told him so. He moved his hands to touch your breasts and you move yours to his thighs as you continue jumping around his cock. Your cunt was clenching around him. His cock was hitting you in the right places. You were so damn close.  
-Rafael!! I’m going to come!! I’m too close, papi!!  
-I want to see you, baby, come for me, come with me niña…

One more thrust, you rolled your hips and you both came loudly. Despite your moans you could understand some of the words he said: “you’re so hot” “You feel incredible” “Keep moving like that” …

When both of you were back to reality, you were lying naked. Your head was against his chest and you started to pull some of his chest hair before kissing it.  
-So, this is where the ADA Rafael Barba lives…  
-Actually, I use to spend more time outside this apartment than inside. This is the place I take showers, drink a couple of cups of coffee at the mornings and sleep at nights.  
-It’s beautiful. Like its owner, I think.  
He scrached your head lovingly with one hand and caress your back with the other. One of his fingers followed the lines of the tattoo you had on your back, like if he wanted to draw it all over again.  
-You’re right -he said.  
-About what?  
-This is the place where I live. I’m sure I’ve never felt so alive on this bed like I felt this night.  
Then he kissed you and felt asleep quietly. But you didn't and it was the most beautiful insomnia you’ve ever had.


End file.
